Yugi:lost and found
by niki92286
Summary: Yugi finds out he is adopted.What will yugi do when he Finds out his real familys past and his NEW future(first story in the 4 part series)
1. The Letter

Ch 1  
  
Yugi Mutou sat at his desk waiting for the bell ring. Today had been exceptionally terrible .He was having the worst day of his life. Just this morning he had been bullied and beaten up by one of the worst bullies at domino high. After the bully was done Yugi had to run to class and he ended up being late to class, which resulted in a detention. Luckley for Yugi his friend, Joey, would be serving detention with him.  
  
! BRRING!  
  
/Finally/  
  
Yugi got up and walked out calmly. He Waited for Joey to show up outside, then they both made their way to the detention room.  
  
"Hey, Yug, you think your grandpa could help me something this afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah, he should be able to. So you wanna walk home with me this afternoon then?" asked Yugi  
  
"Sure" answered Joey  
  
Two hours later their detention was over. Both Yugi and Joey then made their way to the game shop, where Yugi lives.  
  
They arrived at Yugi's house in record time. It seemed with Joey by Yugi's side the bullies didn't even think about messing with him like they normally do.  
  
"Hey, I wonder where grandpa is"Yugi had just noticed that his grandfather's car was not in the drive way  
  
Yeah, well, Yug since your gramps isn't here I better get on home.  
  
Ok, see ya later Joe. Grandpa should be home by 6:00pm so swing by and you can see him then, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, see ya then Yug "Joey replied. He then left.  
  
Yugi decide he would check the mail before he went inside. He took out the mail and scanned through it looking for something addressed to him. He then found something but it was from some whose name he didn't recognize. He opened the letter and read it out loud  
  
Dear Yugi, I'm going to get right to the point of this letter. Yugi you were put up for adoption when you were first born you might have already known this, but I'm your birth mother..  
  
/I'm adopted!!! /  
  
.. My husband, Malis and I had you when we were very young we knew we couldn't give you what you needed .We were too immature to be parents, that is why we put you up for adoption. We were told that a family in domino had adopted you. We use to receive notices on how you were doing. Your parents knew we wanted to know how life was going even if we couldn't be in it. But some time ago we stopped receiving those letters and we decided to just let things be. Just this year though we decide that we would like to meet you. (If that's ok with your parents) I'll understand if your not comfortable with meeting us but I want you to always know well be thinking about you and you'll be in our hearts  
  
Sincerely, Catherine Yakima 354-9876-9085  
  
/I'm adopted? /  
  
Yugi never knew he was adopted. He had no clues there was nothing to show that he was .adopted. Now he knew that the parents he hardly knew, but indeed loved, were not his parents. Yugi was in complete shock  
  
"I suppose I should call "He said to himself.  
  
Yugi walked inside his home. He looked at what he had come accustom to. It all looked different to him now like it wasn't HIS home.  
  
/Grandpa never told me I was adopted. Why wouldn't he tell me after 15 years of NOT knowing? /  
  
Yugi was angry, sad, and confused.His emotions had gone haywire.He started to tear-up.  
  
/I guess I'll call/  
  
He went for the phone and took it up in his hand.He stood still, staring at the phone in his hand.He was debating on calling.He then looked back at the letter in his hand .He decided to call.each number he pressed in felt like another hurtle he had overcame.the phone then started to ring.  
  
*BRINGGG* *BRINGGG*  
  
"Hello, Cathrine speaking"  
  
SILENCE..  
  
"Hello?"she said again  
  
"Uh.Mom?" 


	2. Before The Meeting

Ch 2  
  
"Yugi ?Hello...?" Katrine asked into the phone.  
  
"Yeah...it's me..."  
  
"It's so good to hear your voice..."  
  
"If your my mom I want proof."  
  
"Your ...Parents never told you?"  
  
"They dead...they died when i was 5."  
  
"Oh",said Cathrine.She now felt bad for bringing up the subject."Who do you live with then?"  
  
"I live with my grandfather in Domino."  
  
"Really?I live Near the water.I live on Takuya Bay?"  
  
"Oh..."He replied.  
  
"Can we meet?I'll show you the proof you want to see."  
  
"Sure I guess.How about meeting at domino high?'  
  
"What time?"  
  
Soon the two had a time set to meet.Cathrine Sounded exited as she talked to yugi.She told him of her husband,His father.Yugi listened intentley trying to take in all she was saying.His heart beat Quickened as he thought of having parents that he never knew of. They said their goodbye's for the time being and hung up their phones.  
  
/If she really is my..my mother I'll actually have parents that are alive.He couldn't help remembering his parents that he had loved all his life.They had died in a car crash.Yugi had also been in the vehicle when they had crashed but as luck would have it yugi was the only servivor.The rescue people said that with the circumstances of the crash "he should have died but he must have Been very lucky."  
  
Yugi went and laid down in his room.Just 2 hours from now he would be meeting his "Mom".  
  
/Well grandpa's still not home.I wonder why he never told me./The thought still baffled him.  
  
He decided he would call Tea. He had to tell someone what was going on ,and Tea would be the best one to talk to.They talked for awile.Tea lisened as yugi explained his perdicament.Yugi aksed tea if she would go with him when he goes to meet his mom.She agreed but also suggested taking Joey " Just incase".After hanging up with her .He called joey and explained everything and asked if he'd come along.He ofcourse said yes.  
  
Yugi still had an hour and a half till he had to meet everyone and go to Domino high to meet his mom.  
  
"I think I'll go take a nap".He again made his way to the room.He set his Clock alarm,Laid on his bed and fell asleep. 


	3. Confessions,Proof,And Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters  
  
"SHUT THAT THING OFF", Yugi woke up to his grandfather yelling. As he became more awake he realized that his alarm was going off," Why'd you have your alarm set for?"  
  
"Grandpa, your home!?" asked Yugi stupidly.  
  
"Yeah, I just got here. I had a long meeting today with Diatom Card Company. They seriously thought that I would sell their childish card game and."  
  
"We didn't you tell me I was adopted?!" The room suddenly got quiet.  
  
"What", he pretended as if he hadn't just heard Yugi, but he had, "oh.Yugi .I'm..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!?"  
  
"Yugi, your parents told me to always protect you no matter what happened .When they died I took the role of becoming your guardian and protecting you at all costs. I thought I was protecting you."  
  
Yugi stared in to the eyes of the man he had come to know as grandpa.  
  
"Your parents told me that if you were to know of your real parents you'd...you'd."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'd leave us, you'd leave me. You're the only grandson I have. I don't want to lose you!"  
  
Yugi lunged towards his grandpa and embraced him. Both had tears in their eyes.  
  
"Catherine wrote me.She said she wanted to meet me.",Tears ran down his face as he spoke, "I'm suppose to meet her at domino high in..",He trailed of looking at the clock that now said., "I'm Late! I'm supposed to be at the school right now! Grandpa will you drive me?!"  
  
"I suppose I can. They ran down the stairs and hoped into the van that belonged to grandpa.  
  
"Grandpa, Tea and Joey were going to come with me. Can we swing by their houses and pick them up? Their houses are on the way to the school!"  
  
Soon everyone was in the car and they were fast approaching the High school. They pulled into the parking lot and jumped out immediately. They ran into the open court of the school .There stood a woman wearing a peach shawl around her shoulders. She had her back to them but then as they came into range of her she turned around and looked their direction.  
  
The group stopped running all together. Yugi stared at the woman and she did the same to Yugi. Yugi made his way closer to the woman.  
  
"Catharine."asked Yugi.  
  
She smiled, "Yugi?"  
  
He nodded and smiled too.  
  
She opened he arms .Yugi went to her. The hug felt so natural. Everyone else waited for a sign to make their presence known.  
  
She released Yugi and started going through her bag that was attached to her arm. She pulled out a paper and unfolded it  
  
"See?" She handed Yugi the paper. He looked down at a birth certificate that had his name and Catharine's names on it also had her husbands name on it.  
  
The rest of the group walked up to Yugi and Catharine.  
  
"Oh.Cathrine, Uh...Mom... ", He smiled at her," This is Joey, Tea, and My Grandpa, Sugoroku. This is my family".  
  
"Well, It's nice to finally meet you" .She extended her hand to Sugoroku. /She seems really nice/  
  
"Uh...Why did you choose now to contact Yugi?" Sugoroku asked  
  
"I didn't know if he'd want to see me. I thought it'd be better to wait till he was older, so he would understand why I did what I did."  
  
"Oh. Are you planning to be a part in his life, or did you only want to see him and leave?" He asked rather bluntly.  
  
"I want to be a part in his life. I realize what I did was stupid but I., She sniffled, I didn't know what else to do."  
  
She started to cry Yugi put his arm around her to comfort her.  
  
"It's ok. Please don't cry."Yugi said to sooth her.  
  
She looked at him into his soft lavender eyes."Thank you, Yugi"  
  
Niki: I think this is going to be a great story. The next chapter will be coming soon but I must get more reviews to continue. Thanks for all the review from the last 2 chapters: Anime Gal4, someone u don't know, greeneyeswhitedragon, Red Roses2, ChaosDragon2, Midnigth Star, Raechel and Yami Raechel, Amy, And Sorrow the silver blah... *Reviews will help me so much and it makes me happy*smiling*  
  
Yami Thera: She's seriously glad people actually read her stories.But I deserve credit to!  
  
Niki: Thanks, Thera,*hugs Yami* 


	4. Name it for me

Disclaimer don't Yu-gi-oh or any of it's character...Wow I thought I did (ha-ha) .  
-----------------Yugi: lost and found-Chapter 4----------------------- ----  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. All you reviewers mean so much to me .If it wasn't for you all I wouldn't have continued this story. Thanks to you I've got a pretty good story going. Also please read and review my other 5 stories to .I like hearing your thoughts and comments.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yugi and his mom talked for a long time. When the evening was becoming darker the group walked back to the van leaving Yugi to say goodbye to his mom.  
  
"Yugi,"Catharine asked," I want to apologies for what I did."  
  
"At least you let me know. I'm glad you wrote me, and I'm glad we meet."  
  
"Do you trust me, Yugi?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that if was to invite you to my home to meet my husband, would you trust me enough to come? You probably don't want to, I suppose...is it too soon?" Catharine looked worried. Inside she was twisted in knots. She couldn't help thinking that Yugi wouldn't want anything to do with her. She was scared for the fear of losing Yugi once again.  
  
"I trust you, Cath--mom. "He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"You mean you want to come to my house?"  
  
"Yeah, why not. When?"  
  
"Uh..."She thought for a second, "How about...tonight? Your friends can come to if you want to bring them."  
  
"I'd have to ask my grandpa and all, but it'd probably be OK."  
  
She nodded her head in compliance. They walked to the parking lot to where the others were. Tea and Joey were talking about school as Yugi and his mom walked up behind them.  
  
"Hey, Grandpa, would it be OK if I went and spent the night at--Mom's house? "Yugi grinned as he spoke. He was truly happy for once in his life. He finally had a family to call his own.  
  
"I don't see why not. If she's your mom she has a right to see you." He then directed his next comment to Catharine, "You had better not hurt him."  
  
"I wont, you have my word."  
  
"It's OK then? Yeah! Oh, Joey...Tea she invited you guys too. Think you'd be allowed to go?"  
  
"I'd have to ask my dad..."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Want to use my cell phone? "Asked Catharine trying to help.  
  
They called their parents. Tea couldn't go she said she had to go somewhere with her mom and Joey's dad also said no that he had to clean the house. Yugi was bummed but he soon got over it. He went home because and his mom agreed to pick him up at 8:30 so he'd have enough time to pack some close for his stay. He was very excited while waiting for her to arrive. He packed his bags and sat them near the end of his bed. He waited in his room and turned on some music. Soon they was a knock at the door. Yugi ran for the door, but his Grandpa got there before him.  
  
"Hi, Sugoroku. ", she peered inside the small house connected to the turtle game shop, "Is Yugi ready? "She asked.  
  
"Ready! "Yugi said as he lugged his bag down the stairs and to the door.  
  
"OK...When do you want him back?"  
  
"Um...School's on Monday so if you'd like him for the weekend..."  
  
"Yeah, That'd be phenomenal! ", said an ecstatic Catharine, "Let's get going then. "She grinned as she said this.  
  
They put Yugi's bag in the trunk and got in the car. The ride seemed short to Yugi and Catharine they talked about their lives on the way to the house. They pulled into a drive way leading to the largest house Yugi had ever seen, it was even bigger than kaiba's.  
  
"T-This is where you live?"  
  
"Yes, I think it's nice. I just wish we had more neighbors. There aren't many people in this area. They finally reached the end of the long drive way and the garage door opened allowing them to drive in. The door closed behind them and they exited the car, and grabbed Yugi's bag. Catharine unlocked the door and motioned for Yugi to go in first. The house was Gorgeous inside. Yugi gazed wide-eyed at everything.  
  
"You like?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Yeah its...Big!"  
  
"We just had this house built about 2 years ago."  
  
"Honey?" Someone had called. Yugi guessed it was Catherine's husband...his father.  
  
He walked into the foyer and saw Yugi and Catharine standing there. He stopped and stared at Yugi.  
  
"Hi dear ", said Catharine cheerfully, "This is Yugi."  
  
"Uh...Hi."  
  
"Yugi? "He asked still in shock.  
  
Yugi nodded  
  
"I'm Haiku. (Niki: The pronounce it= High-ku, Like the type of Japanese poetry)  
  
Yugi extended his hand and shook his fathers hand.  
  
"Yugi's going to be staying with us this weekend," said Catharine  
  
"Well I have the cook making Chicken a la king. Do you like Chicken Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah, It's good, but I've never had...Chicken a la king."  
  
"If you like chicken you'll probably like it."  
  
"We should let him settle in first before dinner."  
  
"Mary!" yelled Haiku  
  
"Yes, Sir? "Answered the house maid  
  
"Can you take Yugi to the Guest room on the second floor?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. Please follow me"  
  
Follow her and when your done you can come back down and we'll have dinner.  
  
Yugi did as told and followed the maid to his room leaving his parents in the foyer.  
  
"Catharine, You didn't tell me you had found Yugi!"  
  
"I thought now would be a good time for him to begin on his path."  
  
"He's only 15.Can he handle what has been set for him."  
  
"I believe now is the time for him to know. We must also give him what he is destined to have..."  
  
"If you are sure we shall give it to him after dinner. Hopefully he will be able to fulfill his destiny." 


	5. The Item

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its wonderful characters...(wah!)  
  
Wow! I can't believe I have 23 reviews already! Thanks to everyone once again for reviewing. Sorry I haven't had very long chapters but...well...They just end up short, but they still get the story across, so...Thanks though for your thoughts. : - )  
  
Ch 5-The Item  
  
Yugi finished Unpacking his bag and put his cloths into the Chester draws that the maid told him to use. Once he was done he made his way down stairs where he meet his parents in the hall leading to the dinning room.  
  
"All settled in Yugi? "Questioned Haiku  
  
"Yes", he replied.  
  
"You like your room? "Asked his mother  
  
"It's very large-"  
  
"Sir, "Said one of the house Servants, "Dinner is served, Sir"  
  
"Thank you, we'll be right in. Ready?"  
  
They all nodded  
  
Haiku pushed the doors opened and Yugi saw one of the biggest rooms he'd ever seen. The roof looked practically invisible. Outside you could see the stars shining and the moon bright and creamy looking. The table in the dinning room stretched far down to the end of the room. The room looked like one of the restaurants Yugi had seen in Fortune Magazine, which he recalled was called the Starlight Room.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
His parents smiled at him. They went took their seats at the table. Yugi sat on one side and his parents on the other. The food was served and the family ate as one for the very first time. Soon dinner was over. Yugi's parents looked at each other then at Yugi. They knew it was now time to give Yugi the family heir-lume, the item that would begin his link that would began true destiny.  
  
"Yugi, we have something for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's in the sitting room, if you'd follow us? They gestured for him to follow them.  
  
As they walked in his mother walked past the entrance to the room but Haiku went in. Yugi followed Haiku he figured Catharine had to retrieve the thing for him.  
  
/I wonder what they got me. /  
  
Catharine walked in holding a Square object rapped in gold paper. She handed him the box and took a set in an armchair.  
  
"Yugi before you open that, we must tell you something."  
  
"What she's trying to say is that, with this item comes much responsibility. You must protect it with your life for if you don't...I don't want to even imagine what could happen. You must act mature, understand?"  
  
"Yes, I understand."  
  
"You may open it then"  
  
Yugi Ripped of the paper carefully as to not damage the rare item inside.  
  
"It's a box."  
  
"Open it."  
  
He lifted the lid and looked inside and saw...  
  
"It's a puzzle, Yugi. You must put it together."  
  
"I love puzzles!"  
  
His parents grinned once again at each other. They of course knew something more about Yugi.  
  
"We knew you did somehow," said Catharine  
  
"We, Your-Mother and I, believe your ready to have this."  
  
"I'll take real good care of it, I promise."  
  
"I'm sure you will." Yugi's mom said  
  
"It's growing late I'm sure you'd like to go to bed."  
  
"Actually I was wondering if I could stay up a little longer?"  
  
"Sure, There's a television in your room. It should get any channel you'd want to watch."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Your welcome. Were going to go to bed. I had a stressful day at work today. Mr. Kaiba's said he wanted this new Virtual game made within a year, but the way he explained it it's going to take a long time to build  
  
"You Work for Kaiba's Corp.!"  
  
"Yes. You know of it then?"  
  
"Yeah go to school with Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Really? Exactly how old is Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"He's my age He's 15."  
  
"It's hard to believe that a young man that young can run such a hard business. It's probably been hard since his father died."  
  
"I didn't know his father died."  
  
"Yeah, that's why he's running Kaiba Corp. He took it over after his fathers death about a month ago."  
  
"He's, normally quiet at school /except when he's mocking me of course/ and he doesn't talk to may people either. I never knew that his dad died but I did know that he was adopted. He brings it up all the time at school."  
  
"Oh...well...Uhm...its surprising we both know him, huh," He chuckled nervously." Well I best get to bed I got to work tomorrow."  
  
"Ah, Hunny I thought we could stay home and visit more with Yugi."  
  
"Wish I could. But you know how Kaiba is about work. But I hope you'll understand Yugi."  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"I'm going to go to bed too Yugi. Can find your way to your room?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"See you in the morning then,"  
  
They left arm and arm out of the sitting room and up the stairs to their room. Yugi stayed in the same room for some time looking at his puzzle, and trying to solve it. He tried putting pieces together, some connected but others didn't. He decided he might as well go to his room so he could stay up and figure out the puzzle through out the night. He was now very intrigued with his new gift.  
  
Long into the night he sat on his bed and put pieces together till soon there were only 2 pieces left, Then 1 piece.  
  
"Almost done," he said as he placed the last piece in. Suddenly a light pierced the room blinding Yugi. Instantly Yugi felt a weird felling flowing within his veins.  
  
"What-What's ", a burst of energy surged out of the puzzle and spread throughout the room hitting Yugi.  
  
"Uh-What's happening? He said with the last bit of energy he had left and then his head fell back against the bed.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Niki: Please Review my story! I'll update again when I get 30-35 reviews.. Hope to hear from ya soon.  
  
YamiThera: Thanks to everyone again for reviewing but I wish I had more.  
  
Niki: Don't complain.23 reviews is a lot I think.  
  
Yami thera: Yeah you're right! I love Reviewers!!!  
  
Niki: Thanks for reading 


	6. The Puzzles Presence

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. I don't own anything besides all the Yu-gi-oh stuff I have.  
  
Ch6-New life of an old soul  
  
"Uh..." Yugi said as he woke. His eyes opened and he looked down at the puzzle that knocked him unconscious for more than 3 hours. "How did it do that?" He studied the puzzle turning it side to side in his hands, /this thing's...weird. /  
  
Suddenly Yugi felt a new sense within him. He dropped the puzzle and the feeling was gone. /That's odd./he picked it up again and the feeling returned. He searched the gold box from which the puzzle came from. Inside he saw something sticking out of the inside corner of the box. He pulled at the leather piece and the bottom came off revealing a rope and a note. He picked up the note and read it out loud.  
  
".If you have received and solved the puzzle, than your aware of the new feeling you're having.a sense of new life inside. You have been chosen to sustain the way of life and conquer evil as it crosses your path. The world is depending on you and you alone. You are the only person who can complete this task for you are the chosen one. You must wear this puzzle. There has been a rope added to this box for the use of this necklace. Protect The Millennium item with your very life for if you fail hell will be born on earth.."  
  
"There is no way I'm suppose to save.the world, I'm only 15!"  
  
He fell back on to his bed trying to make sense of what he read. He held the puzzle still in his hands. The letter was right about one thing. He did have a feeling wash over him whenever he had the item in his hands. He decided to do as he was told and he tied the rope on to the puzzle and put it around his neck and the feelings grew stronger .It was now very late at night. Sleep was trying to claim him. His eyes began to drupe and his body grew tired.  
  
/I guess I should go to sleep I got a long weekend ahead. /He put his pajamas on, turned of the light and climbed back in to bed. He decided to leave the puzzle on for he liked how the puzzle made him feel. (Not in a dirty way!)  
  
"I can ask-Mom- in the morning about the puzzle". He made himself comfortable and soon fell asleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _ Niki: Sorry about the shortness but I'll get better at adding more next time.Maybe: -) I'll be updating again soon but I must get at least 3-5 reviews from this chapter.. Toddles  
  
Yami Thera: Read and Review.Or else! He He He.  
  
Niki: You're so funny  
  
Yami Thera: yeah I know. *Smirk* 


	7. A Day of New

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its character but I do own this idea.I think. As everyone has been asking Yami will soon be showing up. Aren't you happy?  
  
Ch7-A Day of New  
  
The sun shined through the window and it was now 8:47.Yugi was just waking up. He sat up in bed and yawned and suddenly remembered about the puzzle that he wore around his neck.  
  
*Yawn*  
  
He heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Yes..."he said very sleepily.  
  
"Um.if you're awake do you want to accompany me to work for today? Your mom said that would be a good idea so we could get to know each other a little better."  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"Ok, I have to leave at 9:15, so, when you're ready just come down stairs and we'll leave."  
  
"Ok", his father closed the door and Yugi got out of bed.  
  
/Before I leave I got to ask someone about this thing/. He looked at the puzzle.  
  
When he was dressed and ready to go, he met his dad in the sitting room. They said goodbye to his mom and left. They drove through the city and then they arrived at Kaiba corp.  
  
"Where here. I work in the lab department. You must be very careful. I'm sure Kaiba wont mind you being here.  
  
/I doubt it/  
  
They continued to the lab. Yugi's dad showed him around, and pointed out the things they had been working on for the past months, and some of the inventions they've been working on for years. Haiku claimed to have thought of all these inventions on his own and that others just expanded on his ideas. Yugi of course believed him with open trust.  
  
"Wow, you thought up all these things?"  
  
"Yep, Sure did, and I'm proud of them to. How did you think I was able to afford such a beautiful home?  
  
Yugi couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"So, this is where I work and this is what I do Yugi."  
  
The puzzle popped back into his head. He had worn it underneath his pullover jacket. (With His jacket on you couldn't see the puzzle.)  
  
"Hey, Dad-Uh-I solved the puzzle."  
  
"Really!" He said," You solved it rather quickly!"  
  
"Yeah, but It did something really funny .It had this power surge thing happen. It started glowing right after I had finished putting it together and then all of a sudden it was like an explosion and-"  
  
I know what you speak of. The puzzle is not just a puzzle. It has a past Yugi. It's almost as alive as you and I. I suppose I should tell you all about this thing now for there is time," He said as he looked at his watch." This puzzle has been in our family for more than 5000 years. It was first owned by on of the greatest pharaohs of Egypt. You may not believe me, but he saved the world back in his time. It was said that the pharaoh is to come back, and save the world once more with the help of another from the present time. No one knows when or how it will happen but evil will return to try its hand once more. I just hope when it strikes, the good forces are ready to strike back. Well I must get started on that invention Kaiba wants finished. If you want you can go around the town if you'd like .You knows where everything's at I'm guessing?"  
  
"Yeah, when do you want me back?"  
  
"2-3 o'clock, that's when lunch is if you'd like to go with me to eat out"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"I'll see ya later then"  
  
His father walked in the direction of the lab and Yugi walked in the direction of the exit. He decided he'd go hang with Ryou for a while because he lived closest to where he was. As he walked down the road he kept repeating his father's words in his head.  
  
"...Evil will return to try it's hand once more...Greatest pharaoh of Egypt...the pharaoh will return to save the world once more with the help of another form the present time...Could the person he's talking about be", He gulped," me?"  
  
He tried putting the thought out of his mind but everything that his parents had said started clicking together. They had told him that the puzzle was valuable but now he knew exactly how much. Once when he was much younger he had had a palm reading and the palm reader had said that he had a great and hard destiny ahead of him. He hadn't beloved what he had been told, but now it seemed to tie in to what his parents had told him. He was the one to help the pharaoh.  
  
/How am I supposed to help a pharaoh if he's already dead? I don't understand. /  
  
He walked up in front of Ryou Bakuras house. It was a small house with green trim and a small path leading to the front door. It looked rather cozy to an onlooker. He pressed the doorbell and waited for an answer. The door opened within moments.  
  
"Yugi, don't know you were coming over. Is it true your-, he paused, adopted?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really? Did you know you were adopted?"  
  
"No.No one ever told me but it's all ok now. Actually I'm hanging out with my real parents this weekend. My father works for Kaiba so he thought he'd bring me with him today."  
  
"Oh, so what are you doing at my house if your suppose to be with your dad?"  
  
"He wanted some time to work on his project for Kaiba.He said it was some time of new game system."  
  
"Yeah, Come on in .I'm the only one here. My parents went on a trip to England for two weeks so there not here."  
  
"They'll leave you at home by yourself for two weeks?!"  
  
"They trust me, what can I say."  
  
Both boys laughed at the funny Ryou made.  
  
"So how long are you here for Yugi?"  
  
"I'm supposed to meet my dad at 2 for lunch so."  
  
"Yeah, ok, you want to play my new game?"  
  
They played Games for a couple of hours and watched TV for a little while too. Then 2 o' clock came and Yugi left Ryou's. He asked if he could come back if his father wanted more alone time. Ryou said that be great and that they could just could hang out. Yugi arrived just I time to see his father walking out of the Kaiba corp. building.  
  
"Ready for lunch"  
  
They went to a very expensive restaurant for lunch. Yugi was kind of scared because there were 3 different forks and 2 different spoons to use and he had no idea which ones to use at what time. When lunch was over they returned to Haiku's work. Yugi decided to stay there because Haiku was going to give him the first try on a new invention he created. It was a new system for dueling using cards like his grandfather sold. Haiku and Yugi battled with experimentation cards, that Kaiba had given to try out new game systems with .They dueled for a couple of hours then the day finished up, Haiku clocked out and they left for home. The day had been exceptionally well for Yugi and Haiku  
  
That's all for chapter 7.More with Yami will show up in Chapter 8.I'm glad to here that you all like my story. I only continued this story because of my loyal Reviewer's. I had planed to discontinue this story but then I got reviews and I was like "I might as well go through with it. I don't want to let people down.."Thanks for reviewing and I'll be updating again once I get 3-5 more reviews again. : ) Yami Therea: Thanks for Reading and reviewing. This story is dedicated to all those people who love this story. (Ya'll are worth a $1,000,000,000+) 


	8. Destiny

Yugi: Lost and Found Ch 8  
  
Destiny Fulfillment known  
  
When Yugi and his father arrived home Catharine greeted them. She walked up to the car door as they stopped the car.  
  
"I was wondering if we could go somewhere this evening hunny", Catharine said to Haiku  
  
"Are you sure that's a good thing to do."  
  
Both were hiding something within their words. Yugi just listened bewildered and confused.  
  
"Yugi, would you be interested in meeting someone or are you to tired? "She said sweetly  
  
"Sure, I suppose." After the family had dinner they climbed back into the car and drove for what seemed to be hours. Yugi watched as new scenery's flashed by them, and as hours swept away. Daylight turned to moon light as Yugi started to drift to sleep.  
  
**Dream**  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
"Hey there Yugi, it's so good to see you again", said a happy old man. He picked up his grandson and gave him a hug.  
  
"Mommy said dat' we going to visit grand mama's home in the mountains!"  
  
A beautiful woman with black raven hair walked up beside Yugi.  
  
"We just thought we'd come and say hi as we went through Domino. This placed has changed so much hasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it grown a lot since you left. I do wonder why you haven't come back so much."  
  
"There's...just... to many bad memories in this town", she scanned her surroundings as she spoke," Dear, come on you don't have to fuss with the car, come and say hi to dad," She smiled at her father.  
  
A Man with blond hair walked up to the trio.  
  
"So how you doing, Sugoroku?" asked the man  
  
"Good and you, Yikoto?"  
  
"Can't complain. Well we can't stay long. Honey if we don't leave now we wont get there before night fall."  
  
O.K. I guess I'll see you later then dad." She hugged her father.  
  
"Be careful on those roads, Dioma."  
  
"I love you grandpa!" He hugged his grandpa's Knees.  
  
*****The scenery changed in Yugi's dream, now they were in the car driving on a small road in the mountains. ******  
  
"Look out!!!!!"  
  
A bunch of boulders cascaded down the mountain forcing the car to roll, and fall down the mountains. Screams of pain and terror were heard. Once the vehicle reached bottom there were no sounds being made.  
  
"Yugi..."Said his mother straining for life. Her head fell and her breathing stopped. All were dead but the toddler.  
  
*********End Dream********  
  
Yugi woke with a shock.  
  
"Wow!" he said with surprised, startling his parents.  
  
"What what's wrong?"  
  
"I just had the weirdest dream..."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"The first part was when I was a little kid and I was at my grandpas and my...uh...parents were going somewhere and that's when...when we had ...our...accident. In the dream though it was as if I was witnessing what happened then, but it was weird though I was glowing."  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Catharine.  
  
"When we first started rolling down the mountain I started glowing .It was like a bright blue color. Grandpa told me once that the fireman that saved me said that I should have been dead but what if what I was just dreaming was...real? That's crazy isn't it?"  
  
"Yugi I think your right. It was not your time and you have a different destiny then dying."  
  
"Yeah, Your probably right."  
  
"Were here." The car pulled up to a small cottage. The area they were in was dark. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door."  
  
The door opened and a woman in white linen stood in the doorway.  
  
"Please Come in."  
  
She led them through her home.  
  
/That's odd. The walls are cement slabs with...Egyptian writing? /  
  
They were taken into a small room with very dim lighting this room showed  
  
Yugi this is Miako.  
  
"Hi..."His parents went and took seats leaving Yugi standing near the door.  
  
"Yugi come, take a seat", he took a seat near Miako," Catharine, Haiku, I suppose you believe it's time?"  
  
"Yes" they said as one.  
  
"As I though," She closed her eyes then she opened them once more," Yes, she looked at Yugi, it's time."  
  
"We'll leave you if you'd like time alone?"  
  
/Please don't leave me .I don't even know her! /  
  
"That'll do, 30 minutes should be enough"  
  
His parents rose and walked out, closing the door behind them. Yugi looked back at Miako.  
  
"Don't be afraid .I wont hurt you. Your parents want what best for you. They want you to accomplish what has been set before you. I see you've finished the puzzle."  
  
"Yes, I finished the other day actually, "Yugi looked down at his puzzle.  
  
"Did your parents tell about it's ancient past?"  
  
They told me how there was an ancient pharaoh that once owned it and that he may be one of my ancestors. They also told me how the pharaoh is suppose to come back and save the world from evil like in the ancient past."  
  
"Yes, and I know who will be the one to do so."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You, Yugi. It is your destiny and yours alone."  
  
"Your kidding right, I cant be...I'm just Yugi...Just Yugi (Sounds like Harry potter...but hey I wrote this so...Blah)."  
  
"Your not just Yugi you're the chosen one. I'm sure you'll know what I'm talking about soon enough." Her eyes darted to the puzzle.  
  
Yugi stood  
  
"I'm the chosen one? Maybe that's why..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"On the way her I had a dream where I saw what happened when I was young. My Adopted parents and I got into an accident and we rolled down a hill. My grandpa told me that by the scale the accident was I should have died. In my dream though there was a blue glow around me. Do you think that's what really happened? Did that glow thing save me?"  
  
She closed her eyes once more and Yugi waited for her answer.  
  
"Yes, That is what happened. The "Glow" as you call it did save you, but it saved you for a reason. Your destiny is to help the pharaoh. If you had died you wouldn't be able to help the pharaoh now would you?"  
  
"Yes, How am I suppose to help the pharaoh though, I have no special powers?"  
  
"The pharaoh was skilled in magic and he had many other talents, but you have skills and talents also that will help the pharaoh and he'll help you."  
  
"Do you know when the pharaoh will return?"  
  
"No one knows but it will most likely be soon. I feel that the evil will make itself known soon."  
  
How will he come back though if he's...Dead?"  
  
"The puzzle..."  
  
"What? How is that possible?"  
  
"His soul was put into the puzzle for the priests in the pharaohs high court knew that in the future Evil would try to destroy the world and that the pharaohs powers and another's would be needed once again. In those times many of the priests had the skill of sight seeing, seeing into the future. When the pharaoh was only 15 he got ill and was near to death. The priests approached him and offered him the chance to live on within the puzzle. They told him of the things they saw for the future. He agreed and now he resides in the puzzle waiting for the time that his power would be needed. When that day comes he'll live once more...through you."  
  
Yugi was heavily weighed down by the information.  
  
"I'm the chosen one..."  
  
"Yes, Yugi, the time has come for the pharaoh to live and fight against the evil once more. You mustn't be afraid when he returns. He is here to save us all and without him we are doomed..."  
  
A knock came from the door interrupting Miako.  
  
"Do you need more time?"  
  
"No I believe were done. Right, Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
She walked them back out through the large house and to their car. They got in and said their last goodbyes and left heading back to their home.  
  
Miako watched as the family drove away." Yugi's parents have their own destinies .It begins and ends tonight.  
  
******************  
  
Little did they know what would happen on their ride home? Their destinies were now almost fulfilled. They found Yugi, they gave him the puzzle and they had given Yugi the information he needed to fulfill his destiny. Now they had one last thing that would happen but neither knew that they'd never reach see their home again.  
  
***  
  
Niki: Yeah, I know I said Yami would show up in this chapter but I think I'll do what one reviewer said to do in the next chapter, or maybe the next...hehehe...Don't worry he will show up at some point. Suggestions for parts of the story would be cool. It's fun to read what cool ideas you all have.  
  
Yami Thera: Thanks to all reviewers of the 35 reviews. We dedicate this chapter to all who reviewed in ch 7!you all are AWESOME!!! 


	9. DeJaVu?

_________________________Yugi's POV_______________________________  
  
I see a bright light all around me as the car tumbles down the mountainside. Is this like last time? Am I being saved once again, or is this the end? Will I survive to help the pharaoh, or has my destiny changed? I don't hear anything. Has the car stopped moving? Are mom and dad still in here? Am I dead? His eyes closed and he became unconscious as the car hit the bottom of the mountain  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi awoke to the sound of alarms and buzzers going off all around him. A light shone through the darkness. "There's someone alive in here! Yugi heard a man yell to someone. "Wha-what happened?" Yugi asked exhausted. "Everything will be alright, just hold on!" The man turned to the outside again and yelled. "Where are the jaws?" "There coming!" /Jaws? / "We got'em!" The Jaws of Life was attached to the car and they were able to now get inside. Yugi was lifted out of the demolished car by a pair of strong arms. They immediately loaded him into the ambulance and headed for the hospital, through out the ride all Yugi could think of was his parents. He knew they hadn't survived. Again, he had lost parents to a car crash in the same horrific way and he was saved the same way once again. /Mom.Dad./a solitary tear ran down Yugi's face. The trauma had finally got to him , and he fainted.   
  
_________________Hospital (Day's later) ________  
  
"Is he going to be ok doctor?" "I think he will recover.Dont worry." "Thanks Doctor..."  
  
Yugi opened his eyes to find his grandpa standing at the end of the bed.  
  
"G-Grandpa?"asked yugi tiredly  
  
"Yugi, are you ok?"she asked as he rushed to yugi's side.  
  
"Yeah, I just-hurt-a little."he tried to sit up but regretted it.  
  
"Yugi, uh.Your parents, their-"  
  
"I know."saddness and anger pulsed through yugi's body.  
  
"Oh, Yugi's grandpa sighed. He couldn't help but wonder why his grandson had so much loss in his life,Well anyway, your friends have been really worried about you, especially Tea. She was downright panic stricken when she found out."  
  
Yugi nodded  
  
/Maybe this was supposed to happen./  
  
"Why should my parents be dead?!. Have I not had enough pain?"Yugi yelled.  
  
A surprised grandpa stared at his grandson.  
  
"Why can't I for once keep something? I had a family again and now it's gone!"  
  
A sad look spread across Sugorokus face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."  
  
"I understand. You've never really had parents for long .I'm sorry ,Yugi."  
  
"You know it's not your fault. I love you grandpa."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
_________First day back home__________  
  
Yugi had just come home from the hospital. The doctors had been in awe at how fast he had recovered from the disaster. Yugi was happy to be home again with grandpa. It was already 7:00 and Yugi was beat. Spending the day at the hospital then the funeral for his parent's had caused the day to take a lot out of him. Yugi decided he'd just put his p.j.'s on and get ready for bed. He climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep but that wasn't going to happen.  
  
Just as he started to drift to sleep he was awoken by a loud explosion. A bright light filled his room .It lasted only seconds but that's all it needed.  
  
/W-what happened? /  
  
//Hello? //  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yugi looked around his room franticly, expecting someone to be there.  
  
/I must just be hearing things. Yeah, that's right. I'm just hearing things .I must be going insane. Maybe... not...Yami?/  
  
------------------------------------------- Niki:So what do ya think?  
  
Yami:I'm finally in this chapter!  
  
Yugi:All you said was "hello"  
  
Yami Thera:HaHa!  
  
Yami:Oh shut up thera!You dont even have a part so EHHHHHHHH*Sticks out tongh*  
  
Niki:Fine you wanna start that then Thera gonna be in the story too.  
  
Yami Thera:Really!Can I?  
  
Niki:You'll have to be a regular person.  
  
Yugi:How can she fit into the story?  
  
Niki:The readers will know!If you know a good way of adding her into the story add it in your review.If Thera gets a part suggestion you'll make her the happiest yami ever!  
  
Yami thera:Please!!!!!!!!!!*Gets on knews begging*  
  
*Looking on*Yami and yugi  
  
Yami:Thats so sad.  
  
Yugi:Even I wouldn't do that  
  
Niki:Remember to review and also this chapter has been dedicated to all the reviewers of past chapters! 


	10. Yami and Hikari

Niki:This is where yami gets more parts in the story!  
  
Yami:Yeah!  
  
Niki:Enjoy!  
  
{~Thera will most likley be in the next chapter..~}  
  
-----------Before----------  
  
Just as he started to drift to sleep he was awakened by a loud explosion. A bright light filled his room .It lasted only seconds but that's all it needed.  
  
/W-what happened? /  
  
//Hello? //  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yugi looked around his room franticly, expecting someone to be there.  
  
/I must just be hearing things. Yeah, that's right. I'm just hearing things .I must be going insane.... Maybe... not...Yami?/  
  
_________________________  
  
/Uh...Yami?/  
  
//Yes,Who are you?//  
  
/My name is Yugi.I guess, since your here, the evil has returned to threten the world, hasn't it?/  
  
//Yes,we must find who is behind the disturbance.//  
  
/I was told you would come soon.A lady named Miako told me about you./  
  
//Miako?Is she still around?//  
  
/What do you mean is she still around?/  
  
//She was alive when I was.That was over 5000 years ago.//  
  
/Over 5000 years ago?How is it that she hasn't died?!!!!!!!/  
  
//She Had very Strong magic and I imagine she still does.//  
  
/I went and saw her acouple of weeks ago...with my parents.../  
  
Tears started to form in yugi's eyes.He may not have known his parents very well or that long but he knew them enough .At the funeral ,earlier that day ,he couldn't stop crying .This was normal for some who had lost both sets of parents  
  
//I feel that you are sad. What is wrong,little one.//  
  
/My parents...They..they died a week ago.../  
  
//I'm sorry.//  
  
/I dont understand why i'm left here all alone.Everyone I love dies..Except my grandpa he's all I have left./  
  
//I'm here now.If ever you need someone...I'll be here.//  
  
/Thanks,yami.So,anyway, what's the plan?/ He wiped the last of his tears off his faceand tried ot compose himself  
  
//We wait for a sign, a signal ,to who may be the one behind the disturbancel//  
  
/Until then ,what do we do?/  
  
//Let's get to know eachother.If were going to be with working together ,it be good to know eachother.//  
  
They talked for hours about many diffrent things.They talked about friends and places they'd liked to go,things that'd happened in their lives and what they liked to do in their freetime.Ofcourse yami talked about the times in anchient egypt and what he use to do back then.He told yugi about some of his old friends.They discovered that one of yugi's best friends,Ryou Bakura,Sounded like someone from Yami's past.Soon it was 3 in the morning and Yugi was growing tired.  
  
/I think I better go to sleep . Can we talk more tomorrow ?/  
  
//yes,Hikari.Tomorrow,we can talk .//  
  
/What does....Hikari mean?/  
  
//It means light.?//  
  
/oh,Light.*He yawned*...I like it/ he smiled as he closed his eyes./Good-night ,yami./  
  
//Goodnight//  
  
__________________  
  
Niki:So what do ya think?  
  
Yami:I'm in the story,I'm in the story*Does happy dance*  
  
yugi:Your a very odd Yami ,Yami.  
  
Yami:It beats being like Marik's yami though,doesn't it?Evil and odd wouldn't work for me...  
  
Niki:I'm sorry this chapter was so short but i haven't had alot of freetime because of school stuff.Also thanks to all who had reviewed in the past chappies...You all are great!  
  
Yami:She always so nice isn't she?*He's staring at niki and sighs*  
  
Yugi:*Staring at Yami*Like I said,Odd. 


End file.
